1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of high voltage commutators and, more specifically, is directed to a unique mechanism for mounting an ignition distributor onto the housing of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional distributors, such as those used in association with internal combustion engines, have a collar on a lower base portion which is held in proper timing position by use of a hold down bolt and clamp arrangement. In such an arrangement, the tightened bolt forces the clamp against the collar of the distributor base to hold it in place. This conventional type of mounting mechanism is shown in the 1974 Vega Service and Overhaul Manual page 6Y-29 and the Ford 1978 Car Shop Manual, Volume 2, page 23-01-3.
In conventional ignition systems employing a primary coil timing mechanism as part of the distributor, such as that shown in FIG. 1 on page 23-01-2 of the same Ford publication, timing may be retarded or advanced by respective rotation of the distributor housing clockwise or counterclockwise. This rotation is performed by loosening the hold down belt; rotating the distributor housing; and retightening the bolt to clamp the distributor in the new timing position.
In most automotive environments, this is a particularly difficult adjustment since the hold down bolt is underneath the main body of the distributor and cannot easily be seen or reached by the mechanic performing the adjustment.
Electronic engine controls, such as that shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,614, employ distributors that function solely as electrical commutators. Such distributors are separately located with respect to primary ignition timing assemblies and are not rotated to effect retardation or advancement of the spark to the spark plugs. Examples of commutation type distributors are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,030, pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 853,698, now Pat. No. 4,182,940 filed Nov. 21, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,940.